1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver apparatus that causes plural functions executable in an image processing apparatus to be executed in accordance with a setting content set in a setting screen corresponding to each function, and particularly to a technique that contributes to improvement in convenience of setting operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, a printer driver, fax driver or the like is used as a driver apparatus for causing each function in an image processing apparatus that can execute plural functions including printer function and fax function.
Also, recently, a (so-called multitasking processing) driver apparatus is known that carries out the setting operation for each of plural functions executable in an image processing apparatus, parallel, and can realize execution of each of the set plural functions by one execution command.
However, generally, in the function setting screen of the traditional driver apparatus, it is difficult to know whether the setting operation for a function can be carried out parallel to the setting operation on the setting screen for another function that is different (whether setting of multitasking can be carried out or not). Also, currently, at the time of the setting operation for a certain function (for example, print function or the like), a setting item for another function (for example data saving function or the like) that can be set parallel to the setting operation for the former function is arranged at a position that cannot be easily visually recognized, on a deeper hierarchical level or the like in a setting screen having a hierarchical structure.
For the reasons as described above, in some cases, even if the image processing apparatus that is caused by the driver apparatus to issue execution command is capable of executing functions by multitasking, the multitasking processing function is not effectively used.